A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special!
Add to this page! It's a COMMUNITY Christmas special! The Story/Script Thing Part 1 (Backstage...) CCs and Cream: Yes, yes this is really happening. *erherm* Okay everyone, let's get ready in 5, 4, 3- Camera guy: Umm sir? CCs and Cream: Yes? Camera guy: Users can join in and add whatever characters they want as special guests, plus "sing" whatever Christmas song they want to "sing". Is that correct, sir? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it is. Okay everyone! Get ready in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! (On stage...) Announcer: And now, presented by Random-ness Cable, A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special!, with our host, CCs and Cream! Let's welcome him! CCs and Cream: *walks in and the audience applauds* Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now, tonight is a very special night. What's tonight? It's Christmas Eve! Pretty soon, we'll have some friends and very special guests coming over so- Phineas: Grab some hot cocoa and enjoy the show! CCs and Cream: Oh! Ladies and Gentlemen, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the main cast! Phineas: Hi! Ferb: *waves* Candace: Hi everybody! Take that Angelica Foster, I got on a Christmas special first. You owe me ten! Perry: *waves* Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh hello there! there!there!cheesecake!there! Major Monogram: Huh, you're echo must be broken...- Oh! Hello! CCs and Cream: Now Phineas, what do you think of Winter vacation? Phineas: What do I'' think of Winter vacation? Well, all of us will tell you in a song called Winter Vacation! '''Major Monogram': ♫''There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation,♫ ♫''Before New Years and school comes to end it.♫ Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ♫''So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations,♫ '''Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz': ♫''Is finding a good way to spend it...♫ '''Candace': ♫''Like maybe...♫ '''Phineas': ♫''Turning our beds into dual toboggans,♫ ♫''And sliding down a ski jump tower! Building a snowman the size of Colossus,♫ ♫''Or giving a Yeti a shower!♫ '''Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz': ♫''Fa, la, la, la!♫ '''Phineas': ♫''Staging a snowball fight,♫ ♫''With giant catapults,♫ ♫''And snow angels that really fly!♫ ♫''Rocking a Christmas carol,♫ ♫''Wrapping a present,♫ ♫''Or just shoveling snow off the drive!♫ Ferb: Well, they can't all be fun. Phineas: ♫''As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year,♫ ♫''So stick with us♫ ♫'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer!♫ Phineas: ...Candace, don't you have to say something? Candace: But mom isn't here. CCs and Cream: .....Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram everybody! *audience applauds* ...Hmm. Wait a minute. Where's Perry? Monobrow and Doof are here, where is he? *someone knocks on the door* CCs and Cream: *GASP* Who could that be? Gaepora: *slams door open* Hey guys! CCs and Cream: Ladies and gentlemen, Gaepora! Gaepora: *huff puff* CCs and Cream, do you know where the bathroom is? CCs and Cream: Over there. *points to the bathroom* Gaepora: Thanks. I'll sing later! CCs and Cream: But Gaepora! I thought you said you don't sing! Gaepora: I said I'm not that much of a singer, but I never said I don't sing. CCs and Cream: ...Err, wow. Well, this is all the time we have for now so we'll see ya after the break! Part 2 Announcer: Welcome back to A Random-ness Wiki Community Christmas Special! Now with our host, CCs and Cream!'' CCs and Cream: *walks in and audience applauds* Thank you, thank you! Now after we left off, the cast of Phineas and Ferb came in and sang Winter Vacation! Also, Gaepora came in and was supposed to sing a song, but he had to go to the bathroom. Luckily, he's out of the bathroom and is now gonna sing us his song! So without further ado, Gaepora, singing the Ballad of the Goddess! Take it away! *harp begins to play the melody of the song. Hold on...hold on.....and cue orchestrated music!* Gaepora: ♫''Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land.♫ ♫''Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.♫ CCs and Cream: We just had to do a non-Christmas song just for once, alright. So, please give a round of applause to Gaepora! Gaepora: *audience applauds* Thank you! You've been a great audience! (Backstage...) Major Monogram: Gaepora, I heard you're supposed to sing another song later on. Do you have any Christmas songs planned? Gaepora: No. Major Monogram: Me neither. Gaepora: Why did you asked? Major Monogram: 'Cause I'm supposed to sing another song also. Gaepora: Hmm, interesting. Major Monogram: I know! Let's sing a Christmas duet! About... Gaepora: Hmm... our own version of the 12 Days of Christmas! (On stage...) CCs and Cream: You know, we haven't seen any users come in here. Phineas: Should we wait? CCs and Cream: Yeah, yeah we should. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Christmas Category:Community